Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a package and a light-emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, as a package for a light-emitting diode (LED), for example, package structures described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2010-153861 and No. 2006-324317 have been suggested.